


Fergie

by carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)



Series: Fill Me In [10]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Future Fic, kitten adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/carmillasleatherpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura really does love having Ferguson around, which you’re glad for. Laura spoils him and treats him like her child, and you find it adorable.</p><p>You spoil him too, though you’d deny it if anyone asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fergie

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble naming Carmilla and Laura's cat for "You're Going to be Okay", so I went to the Feels Chat for help. And, I want to thank everyone who helped me come up with 'Ferguson', as well as this drabble, because this was fun to write.
> 
> I feel like such a dick because I accidentally deleted the note with people's names on it that helped, so I completely forget who all helped me do this thing. If you guys see this, let me know so I can give you credit where credit it due! I really, really want to!

**Against your better judgment,** you let Laura talk you into buying her a cat to celebrate finishing moving into your new flat. She’d practically been begging you and she showered you with kisses. And you couldn’t find it in you to say no to her. It had been a little weird getting back into your old routines after your stupid idea to break up with her.

When she’d asked how you felt about pets, you hadn’t really been at all opposed because having a pet made this a lot more permanent. So in August when you’re frustrated with your studying for your LSAT in October, you take her to the local pet store on an adoption day to pick out a kitten.

The pet store is annoyingly big with several aisles filled with different kinds of animals in each one. The far wall is lined with fish tanks and you turn to Laura who’s looking around with a child-like wonder that reminds you why you like her so much.

She keeps you grounded.

“Well?” You ask with a nudge to her shoulder. Her loose grip on your fingers tighten as she looks up at you. She bumps you back as her lips curl into a pleased grin.

“I think they have the cats back here for adoption day.” Laura drags you forward by your hand and excitedly leads you towards the back of the store where there is an area with a big sign that says _‘Kitten Adoption Day.’_

“So, _this_ is why you insisted we come today?” Laura turns to you and covers the hand that’s already in hers with her free hand.

“Well I didn’t know if they’d all be adopted if we came any later.” You say, knowing there’s an embarrassed flush to your cheeks so you duck your head a bit. You let Laura lead you towards the blocked off area. Inside there are seven kittens of all different colors rolling around with one another. Laura lets out an excited squeal next to you and releases you hand immediately.

“Cupca—”

“Can we play with them?” Laura cuts you off, speaking to the woman surveying the playing kitten. You shut your mouth. The woman who’d been watching them nods and lets the two of you inside. Laura sits down and she’s rushed by six of the kittens. They rub themselves only any free space on her they can get to, mewling happily. She sits giggling and stroking each of them in turn.

The last kitten, coal black unlike the rest of his siblings, hangs back and you sit by him. He regards you for a moment and with a sigh to yourself, you reach out a hand to the small kitten. He presses his nose cautiously to your outstretched hand. You rub his head with your thumb and he purrs under your touch, causing a smile to tug at your lips despite yourself.

“Carm.” You look up at Laura who’s still trying to control the needy bodies of the kittens still around her. “I think he likes you.”

You stroke your thumb along his spine and he presses himself against your leg. His wide amber eyes fix on you and he mewls.

“Yeah. You might be right.”

“We have to get him then.” She decides. “Can we?”

You look to the women who’s been watching the two of you with a small smile and she nods in response to Laura as she vocally answers.

“Of course. He’s all yours.” She tilts her head to the side as Laura moves towards you and lifts the black kitten into her arms. He presses against her breast and mewls against. “He’s usually so anti-social. So I wasn’t sure if he was going to get a home.”

“We’ll give him lots of love.” Laura promises. She stands up and then holds a hand out to you to help you up, which you take.

“I hope so.” She tells the both of you.

 **“Please can we name** him, Muffin?” After buying your new kitten a few essentials, you and Laura had taken him to his (and your) new home. Laura was sitting on the carpet in front of the television, playing with him and shooting off random pastries to name him.

And you shoot down every one of her suggestions.

“No.”

“Carmillaaaaa.” She whines and you sigh.

“No.”

“Seriously? I think it would be cute.”

“Just because I call you names of pastries doesn’t mean we need to continue the tradition with our first pet.” She pouts at you as the kitten pounces on her hand.

“Well what did _you_ want to name him?”

“Anything but what you’ve been suggesting.”

“You don’t even have an idea but you don’t like mine?” You groan and rub your temples, lying back on the couch. After a moment of silence, you feel a weight on your stomach.

You look and see Laura crouching beside you and your kitten perching on your abdomen. He blinks once and slowly trapezes up your body and presses his head into the crook of your neck.

“Well why not name him Ferguson?” You say and she smiles at you.

“Little Fergie!” Laura picks him up from your neck and sets him back on the ground and he hobbles off elsewhere. “I like it.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“I heard what you _suggested_ , but I’m going to call him Fergie.”

“Oh my God.”

 **You feel betrayed when** Ferguson starts responding to ‘Fergie.’ And Laura looks so proud of herself for winning. He wears a little red collar with ‘Ferguson’ imprinted into it, and that feels like a small victory in itself.

But Laura really does love having Ferguson around, which you’re glad for. Laura spoils him and treats him like her child. And you find it disgustingly adorable.

You spoil him too, though you’d deny it if anyone asked. Ferguson has interrupted you and Laura’s ‘private time’ more than once by pushing through your cracked door and hopping onto the bed. Laura would immediately push you off of her if she saw him and you resent that he takes precedence over you. He’s also taken your spot in Laura’s arms more times than you could count although you don’t exactly mind being the big spoon.

As much as you love the both of them, you can’t help but wonder how you ended up with two such adorable and lovable idiots.


End file.
